A suspension of a vehicle is adapted to improve the ride feeling and protect a vehicle body by absorbing impacts delivered from a road surface through tires and an axle during driving of the vehicle.
The vehicle suspension is configured to absorb impacts delivered to the vehicle body through deformation such as deflection of the leaf spring while enduring the load of the vehicle body, by using a structure in which opposite ends of several leaf springs are fixed to the axle and a central portion of the suspension is installed in the vehicle body.
The conventional leaf spring may be formed of steel, and may be configured such that several leaf spring members are stacked.
In recent years, composite material leaf springs formed of a composite material such as fiber-reinforced plastic (“FRP”), instead of steel, have been used.
Because the conventional composite material leaf spring has a camber of a specific angle due to the material characteristics of the composite material, it is very difficult to assemble the composite material leaf spring.